Town Limits
by vampirerealitywriter13
Summary: In a town where nothing is real, there are three actual human beings, none of whom have yet realized the world they know as home, the "people" they call parents, and everything else they consider real doesn't exist. Soon, things won't be as they seem...


Town Limits:

A Novel

By Emily Dunham

Dedicated to all those who inspired me; thanks to everyone who was a foundation for my characters. Also, thanks to the NaNoWriMo group, who helped me get going, and everyone who supported me on the way. Finally, all my English teachers: At the time, I thought it was stupid to continuously practice commas and punctuation and so forth. I was wrong, thanks so much for everything you did.

**Prologue**

_Clackity Clack, Click. _The keyboard sounded unnaturally loud, as late as it was. Each time the IM notification beeped, I winced, and then listened for the creak of a floorboard or a single breath too loud, giving away the man's position in my house. Nothing.

_Beep. _The instant messager blared again, though the volume was adjusted as low as it could be, much too low for any normal human to hear.

Oops. That was a problem. I needed to stop thinking of myself as _not a normal human._ After what I had done, it was inevitable that I could continue to use my power. If another being knew who I was, or what I could do, my life would be ended immediately.

I had only meant to send my child away, not two others. This world is too dangerous for any child of mine to survive in. I had no choice but to get rid of her. The others, well, they just show that I have less control than I realized.

_Click. _A gun was being loaded behind me. I had feared as much. My husband was the only other one who knew what I could do, and he had figured out where our baby had gone.

"What have you done with our child?" he snarled, pointing the gun straight at my head.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, gazing up at him from the computer chair in our shabby back room. "I knew she wouldn't live. I didn't want her to die-"

"And you thought she would do better in a _different world?_ With no parents or friends or anyone to take care of her? She's a baby!"

"But I sent parents there for her, and two others have gone too, accidentally, maybe, but-"

"You _planned_ this?" he roared. "You planned to send our child away?" With this angry outburst, he positioned his finger on the guns trigger, and pulled.

I saw the movement of the bullet as it headed straight for my left temple. If I had wanted to move away, I could have. My reflexes and senses were much better than any humans'. However, I knew the man I loved better than he knew himself, and I knew he would hunt me until I was killed for sending his only baby away.

Knowing this kept me where I was. The last image I allowed myself to see was his anger being removed by horror at what was about to happen, then sadness. I closed off my senses to the world just before the bullet hit me, and allowed my spirit to drift into the unknown.

**14 years later**

**Zoey**

Samrem is THE most boring city ever. Seriously, only about fifty people live here. And why would anyone want to stay here? There are only a few kids around here, and we all go to either the K-8 primary academy (not that it should count as an academy, since it is the only school for those grades around here) or the high school. I go to the high school, finally. You can only see so many little kids picking their noses and learning addition.

My name is Zoey Carter. I have lived in the City of Social Nobody's my entire life. I have short black hair, I wear black nail polish, black boots or Keds, and yes, I'm Goth.

Oh, and did I mention that I am a physic?

No one realizes this, though I sometimes get weird looks because I answer a question that someone has been thinking, but they never said out loud. It doesn't matter. I am the social outcast of Samrem High anyway.

My high school is about the same as any other one, or I think it is. You see, no one that lives in Samrem has ever been out of Samrem. Kind of weird, but whatever.

There are the popular, preppy girls who always talk about which boys they will ask to prom, which shoes at the mall were ever so adorable, and what teacher is such a homework lover.

There is a group of Goths and New Age kids, but they are way too into the "Goth or die" thing, so I avoid them for the most part. I am just Goth because I want to show people that I am not just a clone of all the pretty, popular girls.

There is a group of jocks, golden boys. Only one of them can be ruler of all, though, and that is Edward. Every single solitary girl wants him. He used to glow whenever the girls got crowded around him, ooh-ing and ah-ing, but now he just sits around, still looking glorious, but mopey. Personally, I think that his giant ego has caught up with him, and he might have realized that he can't catch all the fish in the pond.

That is the basic just of my high school experience so far.

**Kristen**

I hate being considered the popular girl, or the pretty girl, or the rich girl most especially. It's just how I am! It's not my fault that I live in a miniscule town with very few people with what it takes to be cool.

Everyone in this pathetic town on continent Nowhere knows my name. When someone says "Kristen Perez," they know who is being talked about.

I have long, black hair. It's the kind that you always see in commercials, not that I would know, since my parents think TV will melt my mind. I usually just watch at my BFF Ana's house instead.

My life is a total disaster area right now. I broke up with my boyfriend, the Edward. He's that guy every girl wants, but no one actually gets him- ever. Except for me.

I just didn't like him any more. The magic that was there before, the electricity I felt whenever we were close- it just disappeared. Before, it was like he was my perfect match- even our star signs, Taurus and Virgo, are supposed to be the perfect match. The chemistry that once was is no more.

No one seems to have realized that the depression he has sunk into is because of me. Maybe it's because he _acts_ happy. He smiles, he does his work, and he gets good grades. However, if you watch, whenever he thinks no one is looking, the smile slides, and he looks devastated. I suppose it might have helped if I had broken up with him in person instead of over email.

My friends think I am really full of myself for not telling him in person about how I felt, and maybe they're right. Maybe I was a hateful, selfish, uncompassionate idiot. And since I have admitted that, I feel no shame in what I did, because if I am so horrible, then I do not deserve Edward. And, since I broke his heart, I think that if he hates me, he has every right to. If the roles were switched and things had happened like this for me, I would never, ever, EVER forgive him. My heart would feel as though someone had stomped on it. I would probably hurt so much it would be like someone had sprayed rubbing alcohol in my eyes. I'm not trying to be melodramatic, just truthful.

I suppose I could have been kinder about the breakup, but what can I do now? Sometimes I visit Edward, but nothing can be the same as it once was. His little brother has a crush on me, I think, but he's just a kid.

Now the both of us are out of a relationship, he is broken and sinking farther into a deep depression, and I am starting to feel guilty. Now I have to go eat some chocolate, because that makes everything better.

**Edward**

Golden boy.

That's what everyone calls me. I am the one who can have anything, any time I want it. But I didn't want anything more than Kristen Perez. Ouch. Whenever I say her name, see her picture, or look back at any of our memories, it hurts so much. My entire being just feels like I have been body slammed by a huge sumo wrestler. She hurt me more than any other girl could have.

It started a long time ago. I have known Kristen since I was little. We never met until we were about six years old. We became really good friends, trusting each other with everything. I shared my deepest fears, all my secrets with her. She told me most of it, but sometimes I felt like she was leaving things out.

I didn't care. When I was around eight years old, I fell head over heels for her. When we were about thirteen, I asked her out, and she said yes. I was so happy. The world was shining, I was joyful; everything was better.

Then, about a month ago, I got the email. It read,

Edward,

I'm really sorry, but I don't think this is working for me. It is NOT YOU. I am just a really messed up person, and I think you can do better.

Hoping you find someone better,

Kristen

I was shocked, devastated. I went outside, running, trying to shake the horrible coating of fright, anger, and grief that had come over me.

That note completely changed me. I tried to pretend nothing was wrong, and most people took it. I only told my best friend, Cole. He said nothing to anyone, but he let me vent my feelings. Later, I told a girl that I trusted too, and she listened, putting in comments and agreeing with me. To this day, they are part of the very small group that really knows what is going on. Parts of my family know too, but you can't keep much from them, can you?

**Zoey**

Mondays are the worst kind of days. On a Wednesday, you know what kind of week it is going to be, but on Monday, all you can think if you're an outcast is _Will anyone sit with me today? Will someone at last accept me? _ Usually, Monday decides to turn the rest of the week against me too, but there can always be hope.

Hope. Hope is not a word I often catch myself using. I find it hard to believe that anything other than a crappy life was ever intended for me. I have no real friends, and I am nothing like my parents, who are complete, fake-smiling, money-loving, pool-playing frauds. I am unique, and rejected for it. I think this is what my parents- or as I like to think of them, my jail keepers- are most afraid of. Rejection. Well, they had better get used to being disappointed then, because I'm not getting accepted anywhere any time soon.

I arrive at school in style everyday, not that anyone takes any notice. Once, I even rode up on a sleek, black Moped, but the only reaction that got was a smirk from Edward, except maybe it was just a smile.

Really, Edward isn't mean. He's just popular, in a nice way. He's very smart and competitive. He is on the science Olympiad team, and he has loads of friends. I only imagine his mean side because I wish I were more like him. Popular, sweet, wanted, smart, and above all, accepted.

I never tried to reach out to Edward like everyone else. I don't like to do the things other people do, like going to huge, loud parties or drinking underage. I feel weird sometimes, but I guess I'm just not meant to be. Truthfully, I like Edward, and I can barely even admit it to myself. He is my golden boy, the perfect person that I wish I knew.

But Edward is Kristen's. They have been dating for a while, though I haven't seen them together lately. I wonder if they broke up. Their relationship was kept pretty quiet, and the only reason I knew about it was because I overheard one of his friends say something to him when I was eavesdropping- that is to say, walking by his locker, after lunch once.

But if they broke up, I guess Edward would need time. Time is a sacred thing, after all, though not one that comes in abundance. If I ever had a BF, not that I would, and he broke up with me, I'd be so dead. I'd be in a million tiny, jagged pieces, and no super glue could fix me. I would need the strongest of strong glues, one of love and caring and happiness. If I could find this metaphorical glue, I would be set for life.

I wonder if some kind of glue holds our world together. I look around my room, and I notice that at one edge, the room is sort of ebbing away.

What the… My world is disappearing!

**Kristen**

School is both loved and hated. I see all my friends, and we can do projects and activities together. The bad part: work. And grades.

I'm not stupid. Some people might think that all popular girls are stupid just because we care about our appearance. That's not true though I am not on the Honor Roll at school, and my lowest grade is social studies, with a D minus.

School is going to be awful today, though. I'll have to see Edward, and now that I've given thought to our predicament, I'm embarrassed to see him. I broke his heart into a thousand itsy bitsy pieces, and I realize now that email probably wasn't the kindest way to do that.

But I shouldn't care! It wasn't working out, and I didn't deserve him. He is one of the nicest people that I have ever met, and I can't face how wrong it was to do what I did. He would never have hurt me, and I promised not to hurt him. But I did. I went back on my promise, and now he is broken and I am sorry but there is nothing more for either one of us. I wish I could move on but I can't, and truly I can't even believe that I have admitted this to myself.

Later

Math class was torture.

I kept looking back at Edward, and he would either be spaced out with the saddest look of mourning on his face or trying to act like everything was fine. But I know him better than that, and he was anything but fine.

Pre-breakup, he was always smiling, always satisfied, and always happy. He was trying to imitate his old self, but he is not the same. It's amazing that so many people have fallen for it. I guess this must be because no one really understands him or knows him.

I suppose I wasn't being very discreet about looking at him because at one point Ms. Scott asked me if I'd like to go and sit with Edward so I could "keep my head on the right way."

Now I have been sent to the office, probably because Ms. Scott ratted me out.

"Have a seat, Ms. Perez," the office assistant tells me, trying not to look flustered that the school's golden girl is in the office. It isn't normal for those who are loved and respected by all the teachers to get sent here, after all.

The principal comes out of her office, looking, I must say, rather ruffled. Her eyes are slightly puffy, suggesting crying, her shirt is rumpled, and her makeup has been done in a hurry.

"I'm afraid we've received a call, and your mother seems to have had an accident," the principal murmurs, low enough so the secretary, who is obviously trying to strain her ears in our direction without being noticed, can't hear.

"What? That's not possible," I exclaim.

My mom hasn't been around for ages, not since she went out on a "business trip" and never came back.

"We were called from the hospital, and your mother has tripped and sprained her ankle pretty badly. She has requested you go home and have your father take you to the hospital to see her."

Something is up. My mom is GONE. Forever. And she isn't coming back.

Abruptly, I turn around and race out of the school, slamming into kids left and right as I hurry towards the door.

No.

I can't go anywhere now. He's standing RIGHT THERE.

Gazing down, I steel myself and slip right past Edward. He tries to pretend not to notice, but I feel how his emotions fall straight through the floor, just because I didn't stop and talk to him.

I feel awful, but when I get home, something much worse is waiting for me.

**Edward**

Talk about mixed signals.

All day, Kristen kept looking at me, searching my face for who knows what. Then, during passing period, she just walked right past me as if I didn't even exist. I could tell she was messed up about something, but with her, it's hard to tell.

The only thing I can do to keep my mind off of the latest tragedy of my life is playing my viola. I would go running, but its November and much too cold for that.

Slowly, I open the little instruments case. The beautiful coloring and carefully created viola shines back at me.

Reverently, I remove the little piece of art, pick up my bow, and begin to play. Faster and faster my rhythm moves, the eighths and sixteenths speeding into a busy highway until I am gone, lost in the music, thinking of nothing other than the notes and crescendos. My music softens as I glide through the bars, my anger and sorrow sweeping into my violin, and I move with it until all my self-hatred from my depression has vanished. All that exists is the sheet of music in front of me.

The piece ends quietly, with a softness achieved only when the master and its instrument are one.

"That was amazing," a quiet voice behind me says. "You practically disappeared. You should really do that sort of thing more often."

I turned, and saw a black-clad figure staring back at me, shock in her eyes.

**Zoey**

I gave a lot of thought to it, and I think I know what's happening to the world around me.

I always thought that I was out of place. I would look around, and I would think, _this isn't where I belong. Something is out of place._ Now I know that I am right.

My parents don't look like me. My hair is dark, and theirs looks to be made of a silken rainbow. I have pale skin, and no social grace. My parents tan until they are brown, and if there is gossip to be spread, you can bet that they will be spreading it to every single person within this town.

I have known for a long time that I would one day leave this town. I'm not like the others. I saw the future, and this town isn't part of it.

However, Kristen and Edward are, or at least currently they are. That's why I am going to tell them what I know.

"You guys," I said, "This isn't real. We shouldn't be here."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's real. I'm sure not dreaming," Kristen replied snarkily. "And why did you tell the principal that my mom fell down and sprained her ankle? So you could tell me some big fat lie about us not being real? Please, spare me the details."

"It's not us who aren't real, it's this world. And our parents, well, I don't think that they are really our parents. Haven't you noticed that none of us look like them?"

It was true, after all. Both their parents were around the age of fifty, and they were geeky-looking, boring, and certainly not beautiful like Edward or Kristen. The two of them had perfect complexions, hair to die for, and wonderful grins. In eighth grade, they had been nominated for best smiles.

"So, from that, you concluded that our entire life isn't real? That seems a bit drastic," Edward said.

I glared at him, wondering how he could take Kristen's side and not mine after what I suspected had happened between them.

"There's more, though. This world is ebbing at the edges. And haven't you noticed that _no one ever leaves?_ Don't you think that's kind of strange? What if none of this is real? What if it's just some kind of virtual reality and we've been sucked in?"

"You really _are_ crazy, Zoey. I thought that you were just shy and stayed away from people, but it's the opposite. People shy away from you _because you are a freaking maniac!" _

Kristen's words pieced me, went straight through the tough skin I'd developed in years of friendlessness and being lonely. And it made me mad that after so long, just one of her comments could hurt me.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you proof! Come on!" I snarled, and between the ferocity in my voice and the strange situation, both of them looked frightened and followed me out of Edward's house.

**Kristen**

Oh, God. She was right. It ISN'T REAL.

I practically fainted when I saw her room. The corners are blurred, and I reached out to touch the part that was disappearing, only to have my hand _go right through the freaking wall._

Quickly, I pulled my hand back, just to make sure that it hadn't become transparent too. Luckily, it hadn't.

"You see? Our world is coming apart at the seams, but it isn't our world," Zoey said, and then took a deep breath. "I know because I'm physic, and I saw us, outside of this world. I used all the energy I could muster, and then I heard someone telling me that we weren't ever really in existence."

"Come _on_ Zoey, you really expect us to believe that? There is no way-"

"Yeah, there is. See, if one of those crystal prisms reflects correctly, and someone who knows what they're doing is there, any human could be sent through purposely into a virtual reality. If that light caught anyone or touched them at any point in time, the virtual reality would eventually manage to suck them in. Can't you see? We have to get out of here!"

So her walls look funny. Maybe we all need glasses or she has some kind of optical illusion going on or….

"She's right," Edward said. "Something isn't right here and I certainly can't think of anything else."

I just gaped at him. What had happened to the guy who was devastated when I hadn't talked to him? Maybe he was growing out of me already, or was angry with me. Not that I care, or anything.

**Edward**

How would you react if your entire world were broken up into tiny pieces, shaken, and then flooded with the spit of spite and wrenched apart by despair?

That was what happened to me when Kristen broke up with me. I thought we were perfect together. She got me into so many things. She showed me the intrigue of books like the Vampire Plagues, something I wouldn't have even considered before. She showed me how to do math equations when I didn't understand.

It hurts so much. My life after the breakup sucked. I was, and still am, depressed. I hate myself, and sometimes I wonder if it was MY fault. I always feel pessimistic. Nothing really helps. I just want to forget her.

Only two people know how I feel, and one vehemently disagrees with my self-hatred. Whenever I'm down, she is there, trying to help and push away the darkness trying to close me in. Usually she can brighten the darkness, but even the brightest of suns can't disintegrate my tragic self-image. The other person, Cole, is more discreet about how he feels, but I know he hates to see how down I get, and I know he is there for me when I need him.

Our different views on me are amazing. She thinks I'm smart, musical, popular, happy on the outside but sad on the inside, and unique. I think I am too edgy, desperate, annoying, and stupid. I tried to tell people this but she basically screamed at me in an IM that what I thought was not true.

I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I thought what I had would never end, that I would stay perfect in every way forever. It didn't, and now I am broken and depressed.

Now, as I am being told that my world doesn't exist, I'm ready to accept that. If I could go somewhere else, somewhere that Kristen didn't exist and never had, maybe I'd be better off. I could be truly happy, instead of pretending and having painful moments of hate and hurt. Maybe, if I escape this world, the waves of pain that have been pulling me farther towards the lake of despair will subside, and I can live the life of an unbroken, peaceable teenager once again.

**Zoey**

I never thought that Edward, of all people, would believe me.

He seems like the type to shun the supernatural, never believing what couldn't be proven. In fact, I know he doesn't believe in that sort of thing, which is the only reason I never blurted out the fact that I'm a physic. I knew he would probably shun me too, and I couldn't bear that.

Kristen has no intention of believing me, ever. If she doesn't want to get out of here, fine. Edward and I will find out how to get out of here and leave without her.

Edward might not be able to do it though. I don't know how I would handle leaving my ex behind. It would probably hurt, but I would try to realize that maybe one day, after the wounds left from loving and losing heal, I could learn to love again.

I think what we need to do is find some kind of crystal, then figure out how we got here and do that, only backwards. Hopefully, if we all hold hands and concentrate on the crystal, we will return to what must be where I really belong.

**Kristen**

They are both idiots.

I mean, seriously, who could possibly believe that there is anything supernatural about our world? That is so crazy.

Besides, even if it was true, how could we get out of here? Quite frankly, I haven't seen any magic wands around here lately.

Anyway, what's wrong with living here? The town is quiet, sure, and not much happens, and hardly anyone lives here, it's true. And what's wrong with that?

OK, so everything is wrong with that. I can't survive on boredom and the attention of a whole five people! I'm an attention-seeking person, and I can't survive in a spotlight that is only an inch wide, especially when I have to share it!

Nothing about me is special other than the fact that I have dated more guys than any of the other girls, so more people know me. I can't shine in a tiny town like Samrem. The idea that there is a way out, possibly into a world where I could have more attention than any other girl, is entrancing to me, I will admit. If Zoey really does find out how to escape our drab little world, I'm in.

**Edward**

Zoey and I are going to the town today to look for some kind of crystal. She says that there must be one somewhere that can transport us back to whatever land it is that we should be in, the one that might remove the hurt and tragedy of my life here.

"And where exactly do you propose we look for this crystal?" I asked, trying to replace the excitement of our search in my voice with scorn and distaste. "And what do you think we're going to say to the seller, if by some random chance we do find it? 'Hi, I'd like to buy that crystal so I can return to my home planet'?"

"Stop worrying about all the trivial stuff. We can figure it out when the time comes. And watch the road! Do you want us to die in a car crash and never find out about our real origins, the place where we started out?"

I grumbled, and then turned my gaze away from her and onto the road, which was still the same midnight black as it had been when first paved, since no one drove around much. The town was so small that when shopping needed to be done, you were better off walking to the smaller supermarket down the street than going into the main plaza where there was a larger, more heavily stocked store.

As we passed a small pond, which was glistening in the sun, a sudden sharp stab of pain shot through my abdomen.

Reacting on instinct, I pulled over, clutching my stomach. The pain was indescribable, and unlike any physical pain I had ever experienced. And it wasn't really a physical pain, either. It was more of an internal ache that I had come to associate with Kristen.

I glanced at our surroundings. The pond, green and dirty, gleamed back at me. Long, tall reeds stuck up out of the algae-covered surface, waving in the slight breeze.

Oh God, please no. This is not it, it can't be.

Slowly, I turned my tortured gaze towards to far right of the pond's domain. There, tall and undeniable real, a huge pine oak tree stood, glorious and ominous, and carved with the letters E+K=4ever.

This was the place that I had forgotten, buried it so deep in my memory's realms that it would never haunt me again after that fateful email, the email that proved love is everything until it is lost. Then, it seems like it was never worth the trouble, and it certainly hurts a hell of a lot more than any physical blow I could receive.

This little, secluded area of Samrem was where I had first seen Kristen, and it had become ours. The tree held the symbol carved deep into its flesh, the symbol that had once seemed so true. Now, the deep welt in its bark showed how severely love could cut.

**Zoey**

I don't know what's up with Edward.

I told him to focus on the road, and so he looked forwards. Then, he just suddenly swerved over to the side of the road, and started holding onto his stomach.

Finally, when he straightened up again, I asked if he wanted m to drive. He didn't even answer, just started up the car again.

The rest of the way to the pawnshop, he just stared straight ahead. His eyes were all glazed, and he looked so sad, like he had just run over his puppy.

When we arrived at the mangy little shop, a strange man greeted us. His hair was gray with age and covered mainly with a wide-brimmed hat the color of a ripe grape. He was tall, with thickly skinned hands, as though he had been burned, but the skin had regrown.

The most interesting thing about the odd pawnist, however, was his eyes. They had a marking in the center, like spikes of fire shooting straight out of deep blue water. They pierced me straight to the heart. I felt as though I knew him, though I couldn't place the face.

"Excuse me, sir, but-"

"Shop's closed."

Jeez, this guy is rude. I'd think he'd be grateful for the business since hardly anyone comes down here.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter even a single word, the man turned on his heel, strode quickly through the door, and flipped the CLOSED sign outwards.

Both of us gaped, amazed at how rude he had been to us, seeing as how he couldn't receive much work out here anyway.

"I guess we had better head home and think of a new game plan, then," Edward muttered.

I nodded my agreement, but before I turned away, I saw a girl with the same strange eyes as her father's though more prominent in her pale face. She held up a hand, and in it was the crystal that I needed so desperately.

**Kristen**

I am being excluded, and I'm not used to it.

Usually, I'm the center of everything, the one everyone is raving about. I am That Girl, the one that everyone wants to be friends with, even though I'm not known for being nice.

That's not why Edward liked me though. He didn't want the popularity, or my looks. He wanted to be with the nice girl that he thought resided inside of me.

Turns out, that girl doesn't exist, and I don't want her to.

My personality is simple. I am out for myself and no one else. I use people to get where I want to be. I'm the mean girl that everybody loves to hate, the girl that you wish you were brave enough to become.

My idea is that boys are just a tool, something that goes out of season and can be kicked out of the closet whenever you get tired of them. That's what I did with Edward, and I figure, what's done is done.

Now Edward is hanging with that despicable Goth girl, and it makes me feel strange. I can't believe I'm JEALOUS of them.

I guess I was heartbroken at one time. I did think we were perfect together, but that's over now. I need to rebuild with someone else. And I can't let anything get in my way.

**Edward**

I wanted to go home immediately after the pawn guy shut us out, but I also knew that curling up into a ball of grief and pain wouldn't help me.

Instead, I went home with Zoey. She claimed to have seen a little girl holding the crystal, and that the girl somehow telepathically communicated to her exactly how we have to get it.

I don't like it, not at all, but at the moment, I'm desperately in need of an escape. I need oblivion, a time of unfeeling, anything to escape the torture that is Kristen.

It took her ages to get me to agree, though in my mind, it was an automatic yes. I just wanted to test how long she'd keep asking.

From my point of view, I would do anything to escape my memories, the pain that this world has caused me. If it meant risking my family, I don't even know which life I'd choose. I can't even be sure of whether they really ARE my family anymore.

This pain is unbearable, like a knife slicing my heart through and through. I want to run from it, and I want to be understood. I can't find anyone who knows the pain I endure. No one would guess either. I usually look pretty upbeat and I laugh with my friends.

When it comes to closer interaction with girls, or when I let my guard down, my true feelings seep through. I feel distant, and scared that the memories I shared with her will flow back into me and open up the old scars she left in my heart.

So, my dilemma is not the easiest to solve. I want to escape the hurt she inflicted on me, but I don't know if I could leave the woman who raised me. My brother, well, I couldn't care less if he had never even existed.

I think, if it really came down to this choice, I'd choose to leave my virtual reality and try to find my real mother. I don't think that she'd willingly give me up. It must have been some kind of freak accident, or a huge mistake that she regrets today.

But what if it wasn't?

What if she MEANT to get rid of me? I don't know if I could survive that pain, especially if the EVENT's pain stayed with me even in a different land.

Will the pain never stop?

**Zoey**

Convincing Edward to go back to the pond was no easy task. He has some kind of deeply hidden secret there, though I can't see what it is. He's built a mental wall around the memory, one more powerful than any I have ever encountered. I doubt even he could easily break through it. After a while, he agreed to go back on the condition that if ("when," I corrected him) we escaped, his friend Cole would take Kristen' place on the journey.

I accepted, as I had no objection to leaving Ms. Popularity behind. In my new life, I hoped to erase her from my memory. This condition would make my goal all the easier.

The girl in the shop had conveyed me a simple message: Meet me at midnight in the place that hurts him. I have a deal to make with you.

I had no fear of her, so I planned to meet with her and get that crystal, deal or not. I figured that bringing Edward with me would double my chances of winning a fight, if it came to that. The girl was built like a swimmer, and she was ready to fight. Her strong arms and ferocious eyes conveyed that she was prepared to fight-and she had a good chance of winning.

**Kristen**

I called him four times, and instant messaged him seven of the same note: I want in. I need to get out of here.

The whole time I felt so needy and worthless. Edward held the power, and that wasn't what I was used to. He knew how to get out of this place, how to help me escape the world of guilt I resided in.

I still haven't gotten a response. Now, when he reads my messages, it'll break his heart into even smaller pieces than before. God, I think I'm turning into some kind of empathetic, dopey idiot.

I hate this. Nothing should make me fell this way, and I don't want to. I am going to beat this, because nothing is going to stop me from getting to the top.

**Edward**

It's so confusing, one moment feeling happy, or joking around with my friends, then all of a sudden being pulled down into a deep pit of darkest despair.

"It's like my mind knows what's right but my heart is being retarded and still cares"

That basically sums up what I'm feeling. I think I'm being stupid and clingy, but if I try to tell anyone that, they reject it and tell me it's natural to feel his way.

But it isn't natural. Natural is when I can be carefree outside of homework, and when I can hang around the park or see a tree without thinking, _That' where we met for lunch one day, _or _That's where I first told her I loved her, and she shocked me by agreeing. _

I'm not natural anymore, and I don't think I can become what I once was ever again. I can pretend, and my face may look like the same old me, but I have aged. I am older, and this experience has changed everything for me. I can't forget, and I can't forge onwards. I'm stuck in limbo between depression and moving on, but as of now, depressions dark waters are coming ever nearer. The light of going forward fades all the time, while darkness creeps up on me.

I don't know who I am anymore. I never did know who I was, and if depression catches me, I never will.

**Zoey**

All was still. The night was humid, as airless as the desert on its hottest day. The reeds beside the pond didn't move, and no one was in sight. The girl hadn't shown up.

"Where is your mysterious little friend?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know, but she wasn't lying about coming tonight," I replied. "I would have known if she was."

"You're right. I wasn't lying. You just don't notice what's right in front of you."

I spun around, and the girl was looking at me with fiery eyes. Her hair rippled slightly, though without wind, I don't know how that happened. In one hand she was holding the crystal, shimmering, and in the other….

A shiny, silver knife, just visible in the little amount of light there was.

She followed my eyes, and a smile tried to edge its way onto her face. She quickly hid it, and returned to the mask of stone she'd been keeping in place since we had first seen her.

"Yes," she said. "I didn't think you'd want to listen to me, so I brought a little protection."

A flicker of recognition crossed Edward's face then.

"Hey! Why-"

She cut him off with a swift glance filled with ice and a hint of desperation that I wasn't meant to see.

Edward's eyes, which always gave away his thoughts, told me everything I needed to know.

Realizing it would be better to pretend innocence and unknowing, I gazed furiously at the girl.

"What is your name?" I asked the girl in my deadliest, most no-nonsense tone.

"Rosalie," she replied in the same voice, filled with seriousness and hate.

We glowered at each other for a moment, then, at the exact same moment, turned to Edward.

He looked at us in alarm, wondering what we wanted him to do.

"Who is she?" I grumbled. "How do you know her?"

Nervously, Edward glanced first at Rosalie, then at the tree in the corner of the pond's domain.

Curious, I walked over to the tall oak, looking for some kind of symbol, or note, or anything to solve the mystery of this strange, mysterious girl that blended with the shadows.

The darkness veiled the tree, but I needed no light. I reached out to the tree with my mind, feeling it, concentrating harder than I ever had in my life until…

Pain. Pain and overwhelming fright and despair. The tree had been hurt, and I thought I knew by whom.

I reached my hand out to the tree's bark and felt around its base. There were welts carved into it, and just as I had feared, they tree held the message that I didn't want to hear: E+K=4ever. They were forever, and I was never going to be with him, not unless there was a forever and a day.

**Kristen**

I have never been so scared in my life.

I followed Edward and Zoey to the pond last night, and it was pitch black. I tried to go through the woods, but I hate the outdoors, and my hair kept getting caught on branches. Once, I tripped, and fell, scraping my hands. My manicure is now totally messed up! I don't understand why Edward likes the outdoors so much. It's just a bunch of death traps and ways to hurt yourself.

Anyway, when I finally got to the pond, I was peeking out from behind a tree, and I could just see Zoey and Edward. Zoey was looking around like she was trying to find someone, not that it would be easy to do. The night was almost too dark for me too even see Edward, and he was only about five feet away from me.

The two of them started talking, and I decided that I would just leave them to it. I didn't want to see anything else, especially if it became more serious.

I turned to leave, and suddenly there was a knife at my throat. I sucked in my breath, ready to scream. I would have, too, if the knife hadn't pressed a lot harder against my neck, an unspoken threat that if I should cry out, there would be a consequence.

"Who are you?" a low, dangerous voice hissed. It sounded angry, though the inflections suggested a fear hiding underneath the tough tone.

"I- I'm Karri," I lied, stumbling slightly over the practiced words. I had a fake name prepared for such a time.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." the girl snarled menacingly. "I know that's not your name. I know a lot of things about you, things that I'm not afraid to tell those that you would least want to know."

Fright stabbed me in the stomach, worry shooting through my veins. What could this mysterious girl know about me? I'd never even seen her before.

Or had I?

The girl was standing so that I could only see her eyes, shining in the light that was almost non-existent. Her eyes were different than any I had seen before. She had orange surrounding the pupils, and the rest of her eyes were the color of an unbreakable ice, clear and sure and ferocious. And…

All too familiar.

I had seen the eyes somewhere before, somewhere that I preferred not to think about. The memory was distant but real and terrible.

I had met this girl once, a long, long time ago. We had gone to the same preschool, and always had very different perspectives. She was strong-willed, uncaring, and very perfect when the time was right. She was always quiet around the teachers, answering their questions in a sweet little girl voice. Around the kids, however, she was a very different person.

The girl, named Rosalie, was that girl that no one wants to mess with. They all secretly admired her in some way, though she was not out for that. She just wanted to get her way. She was a leader from the start, quiet and focused as she was.

Naturally, my competitiveness and her power had to clash at some point, and no good could come of it.

We fought often, but one day was worse than any other. She made me so angry, how she stayed so passively calm while I just blew up and was out of control. Her power was that she had no fear. Or, if she did, she never showed it. Rosalie was respected because of this power, this aura she projected.

I hated that she could do this, and that she was better than me in any way. I confronted her, but this was a bad idea. She was skilled at verbal sparring, and I left with many wounds inflicted by her sharp tongue.

From that day, I hated Rosalie with a passion. She showed no sign that she had ever even spoken to me, but I doubted that she had forgotten that day; no, I could see it in her eyes. The internal fire blazed, flaring with hatred and recognition, but the knife dropped, and she slipped away into the shadows. My fear stayed with me all the way home and until I reached my house and collapsed into tears of fright.

**Edward**

Why is Rosalie here? I haven't seen her in a while, but it was definitely her. There's no mistaking her personality. She conceals most of what she feels, but she can definitely express anger and ferocity.

But she's not acting normal tonight. She is darker somehow, and her skin is even paler than its usual fair color. Her eyes are burning with a look that I had only seen in movies. Movies about-

No. It couldn't be. She could never become one of those creatures, something of the night. Something that wasn't ever meant to exist. But what other explanation was there for her sudden darkness and seemingly physic abilities? They were rumored to keep a human skill when they turned, and she had always been able to read my mind and feelings…

I think Rosalie has turned into a vampire.

**Zoey**

I wanted to cry the moment I found the carvings in the tree, but I couldn't. I wasn't letting that small thing intimidate me, especially in front of this girl who seemed so outwardly confident.

I turned from the tree, glancing only briefly at Edward before looking back to Rosalie. A smug little voice appeared in my head then, taunting me, trying to anger me and hurt me further.

_You like him, don't you? You love Edward! And you can't have him, oh no, not now… But I won't tell you. Not you or anyone. Not ever._

Confused, I scowled at her. She looked back, perfectly calm and tough and powerful.

_What do you know? I want to know; tell me! _ I screamed as loudly as I could inside her head. She winced at the strength I had built, but shook her head.

_I will never betray his trust. My friends are important to me, not that you'd know anything about that. He is your only friend._

_What do you mean, I can't have him now? What happened? TELL ME NOW!_

She glared. I glared. Edward watched us both, confusion flickering in his eyes. He couldn't hear our silent conversation.

_Nothing happened. Nothing at all. You are completely unknowing. You are peaceable and happy-_

"No!" I said aloud; I knew she was trying to use compulsion on me, and I wasn't allowing it.

This had to be a really big secret; physics almost never could use compulsion; in fact, the only other being that could use compulsion was a vampire.

A sudden jolt of realization hit me. I looked at Rosalie carefully, taking in her pale skin, her strength, and most of all, the vividly blazing eyes. Eyes that were different from the start, that were impossibly expressive. They were not only scorching angrily at my escape from her compulsion, but with hunger. She was thirsty.

This girl could only have been about fifteen, maybe sixteen, but she was tall. Her demeanor suggested that she was ready for anything to happen, from us coming quietly to a huge, messy fight to the death. I hate to say that I was leaning more toward the first option.

Rosalie was good at hiding her true identity, I'll give her that. She had kept it behind a thick, mental wall of steel put up to protect her from anyone figuring out what exactly she was.

But I knew. Luckily, she couldn't hear my thoughts unless they were directed at her. I was much more skilled at mental games than she; I had been playing them my entire life, strengthening my abilities the best I could without the help of a tutor or experienced physic.

My human instincts at last kicked in, and fear rocketed through me like a firework that had just been lit. I was standing in a secluded area with a vampire and a boy who seemed to be rather friendly with it. The vampire was strong and thirsty, ready to fight. She also wanted to protect Edward. I had a feeling that I was the one who would be getting hurt tonight, and not just because of a vampire attack.

My true love, the one I had sought after for years, was friends (and only friends, as I could tell vividly from her thoughts) with a vampire. He was in love with the most popular girl at school, and he was never, ever going to like me. I was that girl who always wishes she could be with the perfect guy in her life, and at the end of the movie, she gets him.

But this is real life, and my fairytale prince is already taken, riding away with his princess and leaving me in his dust.

**Kristen**

I suppose that since I seem to be living in a virtual reality, I would have to meet up with her again.

This world is only as big as the town limits, though many times I wish it was a lot bigger. If my world were larger, I could escape all the bad memories that linger in this town. My relationships never would have happened, and all the damage I've caused wouldn't hang over me like a storm cloud on the rise. Danger wouldn't always be awaiting me in the dark, and old memories wouldn't suddenly come cropping back in the form of pale, knife-holding girls.

I never imagined that Rosalie would be the type to wander the forest alone, especially around Edward. He wouldn't be meeting with someone like her, would he? She's more of a dark, mean girl sort of person, and Edward is such a sunny, happy person.

Or he was.

Lately, though, he has been kind of different. The darkness that is inside all humans has been spreading through him until he can barely hide it. He has released it on some of the people closest to him, like his best friend Cole. It scares me.

Before the EVENT, Edward was such a great person, and I know he still is. But he has changed. His entire being is focused on hurt and pain, and it's like he isn't real anymore.

He doesn't know it, but I watch. I can see when he's hurting, and how he pretends to be fine when really this is tearing him apart.

This isn't what I wanted; I don't get any pleasure in seeing him like this. This is just the way it has to be. I use people, OK? I don't go through life thinking, I am going to destroy this person within the span of our relationship. It just happens!

But, whatever. It's over, but why do I still care?

**Edward**

I feel so stupid. How could I expect her just to disappear?

Rosalie has been my friend only for a short time, but she knows a lot about me. It's always been like she was a mind reader, and she could always tell me how I was feeling about something, even when I hadn't realized it yet.

She also knows my secret.

I told Rosalie about Kristen and my internal aching only two months after we had met. I don't know why, it just felt like I could trust her just as much as Cole.

Now she is back, and she has changed more than me. Her skin is like porcelain, white as bone. She is stronger and darker somehow, too, like there is some kind of force making her do something she doesn't want to. But her eyes are the most surprising, the colors emphasized against her white skin. They are not only icy blue, but orange too, like a fire blazing in water.

Everything she is points to the same inevitable conclusion: she is a vampire, dangerous and ferocious, a hunter of the night. Why else would she want to see us in the dead of night? I never imagined that she would be the type to wander the forest alone in the dark.

Now, the only way to escape my universe of horrors and pain is to double-time someone who could ruin everything for me, if she could ever do that to me. I only hope that she can find it in her heart not to do this to me.

**Rosalie**

He knows.

Deep down inside, I knew he would find out eventually. I'd probably have told him of my own accord anyway.

Now isn't the time to explain. He's already hurting, and I don't think now is the right time to explain my choices. I can't risk someone else's life just to end my pain.

I choose this life because I thought anything was better than what I had.

I was wrong.

The life I had before, now that I look back, was filled with light. I had my circle of friends, my family, even a dog! Now, all I have is darkness and shadows.

I can't walk in the sun anymore. My skin becomes a mass of sparkling lights, and my eyes become even more noticeable. Because of this, I have become a creature of the night, hunting and releasing my true self only in the curtain of night.

I also have a power that few vampires receive. I can read minds. I hear the whispers of each one, and I can influence them, too. With enough concentration, I could make a man who had found his soul mate fall instead in love with a duck.

I am powerful for a fledgling; in essence, that makes me even more dangerous. Being in a room with too many humans could cause me to lose control and maim all their minds to such an extent that they would be better off dead.

The only other one of us I know is the man who runs the pawnshop. He keeps others away from me, out of danger.

But even he doesn't know who I am, or what I can do. No one does, and no one ever will.

**Zoey**

Vampires are not negotiable! They always have to get their way, or else.

And that threat works every time, because really, who wants to get bitten by some kind of monster?

_Take that back. I'm not a monster! _Rosalie's inner voice snaps.

I smirked. I'd touched a nerve, and there was no way I was taking it back.

"We want the crystal," I said aloud.

"I know. I can read minds here!" Rosalie retorted.

Edward just stared, seemingly dumbstruck that he was in the presence of what we both knew was a vampire.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm still me, just a little different," she said, pleading with her eyes for him to understand.

"Why?" Edward asked, still staring at her form, which must have been completely changed from the one he had known.

"I just… I can't explain, it's just so complicated," She said, looking troubled and frightened for the first time tonight.

_Please don't be angry, please, please _she silently begged.

"Rose, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Edward asked, quite calmly for someone who has just found out his friend is a vampire.

She simply turned and walked into the cover of the trees.

Edward followed her, slipping behind a large oak and staying just out of my view.

I couldn't believe it. He was crazy, going into the forest in the middle of the night with a vampire. He had no one to help him; no one to hear him scream when she attacked in the midst of the trees.

Silently, I followed them, keeping my mind closed to everything; even the trees and birds that I knew could help me find my heart's desire- and his soon-to-be murderer.

**Kristen**

Oh God.

He's in trouble, and I have to help him. I can't see him get hurt, or die, or something.

Zoey called me- don't even ask how she got my cell number- and she said that he was in the forest over by our old pond with some serial killer.

I grabbed the keys to my mom's Jaguar and ran outside right away.

I'm almost there now, but I can't stop thinking, What if he dies? What if this whole thing is my fault?

If Edward dies on my account, I swear to God, I'll never date another guy.

The forest is huge, but if you enter from the side of our pond, it isn't too hard to find your way around. Edward used to-

No. That's over, and we're done. It didn't work, and I need to just forget.

Zoey is there, and I have to talk to her, make sure he's OK, please don't let it be too late-

"Finally, it took you long enough to get here," she grumbled.

"You should be glad that I'm here at all; I don't have my license yet," I replied, and then, desperate for information, "Where's Edward? Is he… OK?"

She looked behind her, into the forest, nervous and edgy. "I don't know, but he just went in there with a vampire."

I gaped at her in absolute disbelief. "So, basically, you called me _in the middle of the night_ to tell me Edward had gone into a forest with a serial killer, but that serial killer turns out to be a _vampire?_"

She looked at me, her eyes guilty, yet defiant. "Well, I knew that you wouldn't come if I told you she was a vampire, and besides, he _did _go into the forest alone, and he _is_ in danger. Just come with me, and I'll prove it."

Angrily, I followed, vowing never to talk to her again.

What did I even care if he was in trouble? It was the police's job to help him, not mine.

Still, I wanted to make sure he was OK, so I was going into the dark forest with a girl who might very well be my worst enemy.

I should have known better.

**Edward**

This is turning out even better than I could have imagined.

Rose can turn me into a vampire, and then it won't matter where I am, or what happened in the past. All my memories will be gone, and she will be nonexistent.

Rose is standing under a tall elm, her hair longer than I'd seen it ever before. I couldn't see her face through the tangled waves, but I was certain that her eyes had clouded, shielding her emotions from me. Sometimes, she is readable, but only if she wants to be. Other times, she's like a closed book that no one can open.

"Edward, I can't. I'm a fledgling, you know I couldn't, I might kill you," she said.

Surprised, I looked at her. She looked back, her eyes troubled but sure.

"I can tell what you're thinking, but I can't change you, no matter ho much you want to escape the hurt," she said. "I feel what you're feeling in your mind, and I know what it's like, but this isn't the life you want for yourself. Darkness, bloodlust, loneliness, everything that you couldn't live with, a vampire has to be, and I couldn't live with myself if I killed you."

I looked at her, hurt that she hadn't even let me explain, but rejected me immediately.

"Don't look at me like that!" she exclaimed. "It's not that I don't want a friend, I do, more than anything, but I-"

"Rosalie! I would give _anything _to get away from my life right now. Everything is wrong, I live in some kind of virtual world, I don't know who I am any more! Don't you think living as a different being might help me?"

She looked at me, and finally, still looking worried, she nodded.

"I don't like to see you like this, and your mind is incredibly pained. If I can erase some of that pain, I will. When do you want me to change you?"

"Now."

**Rosalie**

I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I agreed to this.

I've only been like this for a little over a year, so how am I going to find the control to keep him alive- technically speaking, that is.

But if I can, I will have a companion, one better than the old man I stay with now. Edward is my friend, and together, we would be extremely powerful. Fledglings, maybe, but still a powerful clan.

The possibilities are endless if I can do this; his friends could join us and form a larger, more menacing clan, and then-

But I'm getting carried away. He's the only one I can change; otherwise I might get overloaded on human blood.

Hiding my feelings is no easy task. Edward is watching me closely; I can tell. I think he's also worried about upsetting me, but he's good at concealing his emotions from me, better than he knows.

I'm taking him to a stream now, because I know he likes the outdoors, especially parks. I can't take him somewhere as open as that, so this is the next best thing. Also, I might need some water for him before he changes, in case I take too much blood.

The stream is very pretty, with trees growing all around it, giving me the cover I need to change Edward, and also giving the slight appearance of a park. There is silvery fish swimming around the pond, even though it is quickly becoming cold. Cattails wave in the slight breeze and the pond is eerily still.

I turn to Edward. "Are you ready?"

He nods numbly, though I can't tell if he is afraid or dumbfounded or excited.

I breathe in deeply, though it is pointless as I need no air, and then sit down in front of the water, motioning for him to sit next to me. He does, and then lies down in the grass, eyes closed.

I trace my fingers along his neck, searching for the right vein to insert the venom. His breathing speeds in anticipation for the pain, and I can feel now that he is afraid, not of my control, but of what will happen afterwards. Will he ever see his family again? His pets? Where will we go to survive? Would we leave this tiny town, keep those he loved safe?

"It's fine, they will all be OK, just relax," I told him silently.

I feel ready, and thirsty. His blood smells pure, unlike some people's, who smell like rust and darkness. His is a very strong smell, intensified by his excitement and fear.

The need becomes stronger, as human blood makes the urge even more undeniable.

Carefully, being certain not to let my strength get the best of me, I move swiftly to his throat and sink my sharp teeth into his flesh. The blood, warm and satisfying, fills my mouth and sends me into a state of ecstasy. I drink deeply, stopping only when I am certain my friend has received enough venom to change fully tonight.

Usually, it would take two or three days to change, but with enough blood taken by the vampire, it can take as little as six hours.

However, since I have never changed anyone before, I think I should give him some water, just to make sure.

I kneel by the pond and scoop some water into my hands. Quickly, I go to his side and tip the water into his open mouth. The pain hasn't started yet, apparently, because his body is still, but his breathing is shallow, so he is still alive.

Then, my highly acute hearing catches a noise. I spin around, and the pawn shop man, Ezekiel, is behind me. I gasp, and then try to hide Edward behind me.

"What have you done, Rose? You changed a human!" he exclaimed, anger pulsing in his mind and on his face alike. "I won't stand for it, I warned you not to do this!"

This had been another fear, one that I had hidden deeply inside of myself. Ezekiel's anger was undeniably frightening and strong. He was amazingly powerful when angered. And now, he was angry at me, and I had no way out.

**Zoey**

Kristen may be queen of the school, but she is as clumsy as hell when it comes to walking around the forest in the dark.

I changed my mind after entering the forest alone; I figured it would be better to head in with someone else instead of getting myself killed by falling down and dying of thirst before someone found me.

So, of course, I called my only other source, the only other one from my world. Kristen. And, of course, she had to turn out to be a nature hater, and super uncoordinated. She was continually falling down, scraping her hands and knees (she was wearing a mini-skirt, for God's sake; did she think we were go clubbing in the woods?).

Finally, when I was about ready to give up hope of ever seeing Edward or Rosalie appear from behind a tree, and prepared to kill Kristen if she said another word about how she hated nature, I heard a sound from an enormous pine tree.

It was like nothing I had ever heard before; a sort of moaning, mixed with a keening howl like that of an animal in pain. Slightly disturbed, I slowly approached the tree, almost afraid to find out what lay in wait behind it.

Carefully, silent as a mouse, I peered around the tree, expecting a horrendous sight and-

My heart stopped beating, I was so utterly shocked. A man, old but still very strong, was in a small clearing. His arms were strong, muscular, as though he was often at the gym. His back was to me, his dark blue shirt blending with the night. He knelt in the grass, continuing to wail, keening, until all I wanted was to put my hands over my ears and run as far away as I could.

But I was transfixed with the pool of dark red liquid that was seeping out in front of him, wondering where all that blood was from, and if I should call for help. What if he was dying and it was at my fault that he didn't reach a doctor in time?

But that fear was soon erased from my mind, as a new, overpowering sensation filled my entire being. The man had turned around, and his mouth was soaked in blood, his hands stained red, and his blazing eyes were so pitiless that it felt as though the devil himself was staring at me.

I was feeling sheer terror for the first time, and it would probably be the last thing I ever felt.

**Kristen**

Amazingly, I had survived the trek through the woods. Of course, that was where my luck ended.

The bloody scene that met us in the clearing was rather disturbing, horrible in itself. What business did an old man have killing things in the woods? That was certainly what he had been doing; his bloody hands gave him away.

I wasn't afraid of him, not at first. He was probably just some crazed old hunter, out shooting innocent animals. I'm usually willing to turn away from this, pretend it's not how we get hamburgers and sausage, but this savagery? Taking the life of an innocent animal, and not even for food? Unacceptable.

I was about to speak my mind, but then I saw his face, and I saw the fear in Zoey's. She's not the type of person that just gets scared about nothing. This guy was dangerous. His face was bloody, and his eyes were almost murderously angry.

_Shit, how are we getting out of this?_ I wondered to myself.

_Shut the hell up, he might hear you! Stay very still, and don't say anything_.

I stared at her, amazed that she had just spoken inside my head. Damn, this girl was a freak!

The man advanced on us, his eyes flitting from me to Zoey, then back onto Zoey. Strangely enough, a pang of jealously flitted through me. Was she more worth looking at than me?

The man smirked at me knowingly, and I flushed, feeling invaded. Could he read my mind too, then?

The two of them stared at each other, seeming to have an entire conversation without say a word. I was extremely annoyed, being the only one in the clearing without the ability to mentally communicate.

Both of them turned to me then, only then seeming to realize that they hadn't been speaking aloud.

"Am I invisible, or are you-"

Zoey silenced me with a look that clearly said _SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!_

She's such a bitch. First she drags me out here in the middle of the night, and now she thinks she's the boss of me. Well, I don't have to listen to her.

"What the hell? Who are you? And since when did a person have a whole conversation without talking?"

Zoey looked about ready to strangle me, and I automatically took a step back.

"Ah, but who says I'm a person? You shouldn't make such assumptions, girl," the man said in a menacing tone. "No, I'm no person. I'm nothing you want to meet, but since we're all here-"

That was when he lunged, Zoey screamed, and I passed out, falling unceremoniously onto the ground and into darkness.

**Edward**

I was so scared, but after the first biting pain, it was glorious.

Her venom, pulsing through my veins, made me feel strong and powerful and complete, more complete than I had felt since-

But no, that sorrow was gone, and my heart felt free for the first time in many long months. This was my new life, and my old memories were nothing, just distant pieces of a life I had known.

The world around me didn't exist; I heard nothing, only felt the wonderful high caused by vampire venom.

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the happiness disintegrated and the pain began.

It was worse than anything I had ever felt, as bad as the high had been good. It was like my lungs were being forced inward, removing all the oxygen from them, and not allowing me to breathe. My muscles tensed, and I had to focus my entire self on not yelling in pain.

All I wanted was for blackness to envelop me, for the pain to leave. A dark tunnel was opening in front of my eyes, and I mentally reached for it. I could feel the appeal of it. I wanted the freedom of feeling nothing.

But, nothingness was equal to death. I wouldn't let myself get pulled into death like some kind of weak human.

And then the tunnel closed off, and the pain ebbed at the edges of my half conscious body.

**Rosalie**

I could feel Ezekiel's thoughts easily; his feelings were so violently pulsing through his head.

My fear was slowly turning to anger as I listened to what he was thinking. Obviously, this man was not my friend if he was willing to kill me because I had created a companion. A true friend would be accepting of my decisions.

Darkness churned through me, and I was certain that my eyes were darkening in color, a sign of true fury in a vampire. My anger was building, and I felt strong, as strong as if I had just been hunting.

Of course, I had drunk human blood, making me just that much stronger.

Menacingly, I stood and protectively moved in front of Edward, who was unconscious and lying on the ground. My lips moved back ever so slightly, showing my abnormally sharp teeth.

My protective stance only angered Ezekiel more. He hated contradiction. The old man always had been a bit conceited, seeming to think he ruled the world.

However, even as a very young vampire, I was strong. I had spent many long nights training myself, both physically and mentally. I ran, I climbed trees, I swam rivers. Gradually, I became stronger, faster. I got close to humans, and my self-control slowly became stronger. I could beat this old man.

An animal fury beat through me, tugging at the faintest of human memories, memories of anger, trivial matters. Now, it had come down to a fight to the death.

Eyes flashing, I silently dared Ezekiel to take one step. The step would decide his fate, life or death. The decision was already made, and I knew what I had to do.

The moment his foot moved, I was a flash of motion, faster than any other animal. Ezekiel anticipated my move, however, and sidestepped my attack. My nails just missed his neck.

My feet barely touching the ground, I spun on my heel and squared off with him, always on the defensive, protecting Edward.

We circled, the seconds ticking away. Each moment, Edward was in more danger. Ezekiel needed to leave, so Edward could make the change. He needed help.

I choose the perfect moment to move, just as Ezekiel glanced at Edward. I flew forward, my hands grasping his neck, nails piercing his hard, perfect skin. Ezekiel fought back, struggling to remove my fingers. My inner animal had taken control though, and I ripped at his neck, tearing flesh.

Once I had achieved decapitation, I moved quickly to make a fire. I had to burn the pieces of Ezekiel before he could put himself back together. Then the danger would be gone.

**Zoey**

Since when did vampires live here?

Samrem is the little town where everything is boring, and nothing exciting ever happens.

This totally went against all the rules of small town life.

The vampire attacked us, and he was obviously still thirsty, and had no problem killing two teen girls.

And what would happen to him? The police would never suspect, and even if they did, what could they do about it? Vampires could only be killed in a single, very generic way. Burning.

The only reason I was still alive was my physic abilities. I had seen the vamp's decision to attack seconds before he moved. I saw Kristen fall out of the corner of my eye, but the vampire's main focus was me. I had a strange ability for a human, and he was debating about whether or not to just kill me or change me.

I knew that I was going to have to work that to my advantage. If I could just dance with him long enough, maybe Rosalie and Edward would show up from wherever they had disappeared to. Rosalie and I might be a match for this man, but me alone, well; I may as well have just given up.

Careful to keep my mind blocked off from his prying vibes, I considered my options. Firstly, I could try to run. This would be completely pointless, as any human could outrun me, let alone an adult vampire.

Secondly, I could play mind games and hope that he either got tired of me or that Rosalie would come and save me. That could work, but the chance of either of the crucial parts of that plan happening were less than likely.

Thirdly, I could just give myself up. Maybe I would get lucky, if you could call it that, and he would just change me into a vampire instead of killing me. But then, what about Kristen? I'd be ridden with guilt for the rest of my half-life if he bit me, and then killed her. Or, if he killed both of us, and there was an afterlife, I would go straight to hell.

**Kristen**

Images flashed through my mind, pictures of the bloody man, and of Edward, hurt and wandering the forest.

I was so scared, too afraid to even open my eyes. Too many possibilities could meet my eyes. What if Zoey was dead? Or, what if _I_ was dead? Maybe that was why it was so dark.

The last thing I remembered was seeing those bloody hands reaching out towards Zoey, and feeling my body falling. Then, nothing. Did I have amnesia? No, that couldn't be it. But why was it so dark?

I'd never seen such a dark place. Everything was black, and there was nothing discernable around me.

Unconsciously, I'd opened my eyes. My surroundings were not ones that I recognized. If I strained my eyes, I could see trees above me, towering high in the black sky until I couldn't see them anymore.

Carefully, I tried to get up from my position on the ground, but a sharp pain in my foot stopped me.

Angrily, I glanced around myself once again, searching for something to help me get up.

Suddenly, I froze. The sight that met my eyes flooded my mind with the memories that had been temporarily lost, and I knew that I should never have come to this forest.

The man was standing not twenty feet from me. Slowly, my eyes trailed downwards, and there they were: The bloody, murderous hands that had reached for Zoey, the hands that had probably killed her by now.

But no; Zoey stood across from the man, her back to me. She had her eyes locked on the man. Her posture was defiant, and I could tell she was weighing her options.

A spark of hope flickered inside of me; maybe we would get out of this. Zoey could fight, couldn't she? She'd always seemed like the type to have street smarts.

But this man was very likely a murderer. What could Zoey possibly do to save us from that type of person? A teenage girl against some kind of serial killer? What were the odds that we'd get out of this thing alive?

My guess: Very, very low

**Edward**

My entire being was exhausted from resisting the temptation of that tunnel. I felt drained of all my energy and I never wanted to get up.

But there was another desire in the back of my mind, though it was slowing creeping towards the front.

My mouth was dry, and the back of my throat ached with thirst. But it wasn't water that I wanted. I wanted something else, something with the taste of life and flowing like a scarlet river.

I wanted blood, and I wanted it _now._

Never had I felt desire like this, needed something so strongly. The urge to drink was nearly pulling me to my feet, despite my tiredness.

Sighing, I pulled myself to my feet, and then stiffened. Someone was behind me. I could sense that they were dangerous.

Carefully, I turned. Rosalie was darting around, picking up chunks of white that were scattered around the little clearing we stood in. A fire blazed indigo, which seemed strange, but was unimportant next to the need that was quickly making me desperate.

"Rose," I said, my voice dry and pained.

She turned, her face pained. "Oh, you're thirsty, aren't you?"

I merely nodded.

"All right, let's go. I'm finished here," she said. The fire blew itself out in a gust of wind.

Rose proceeded into the forest, running. I surprised myself by easily being able to keep up.

"I usually try to hunt animals, because I don't want to hurt people, but I have killed a few humans. My restraint improves every day, and I've become an efficient hunter," she says as we race trough the forest in search of prey.

I heard a rustle among the trees, and I went for it, moving on instinct alone. I moved with great agility and speed, and as soon as I was in front of the bush, I slammed my entire head through the prickly branches.

I ripped past the bush and flew forward, sinking my teeth into a deer's soft pelt. The warm liquid flows into my mouth, beautiful in its essence, tasting sweet and lovely, like a candy.

Only when the deer was completely drained of its life blood did I remove myself from it. Rosalie was standing behind me, watching in amusement.

"Your first kill, and you finished it in less than a minute?" she said, holding back her laughter. "How long were you waiting for me? I would have taken you out sooner if I'd known you were that bad,"

I glowered at her, but was quickly distracted by my thirst again, as it was not completely satiated. I still desired that wonderful liquid that would sustain me for the rest of eternity.

"You're _still_ thirsty?" she asked me, amazed. "Well, I have to hunt too, so meet me back by the stream when you're finished, ok?"

I nodded, and then darted into the forest to find another supplier to satisfy my need for blood. I had a feeling that my new life was going to be a lot of fun.

**Rosalie**

After a quick hunting trip, I returned to the stream to check once again for any missed part of Ezekiel. If even the tiniest piece was left unburned, he could rebuild and come back for me, or worse yet, Edward.

There was a strong bond between a newborn and its creator. The two were emotionally connected, and if one was hurt, the other felt its pain, so much so that if one died, the other might commit suicide to escape to pain.

I had to keep Edward safe. That was the larger part of my life now that Ezekiel was gone. I had to pass on the knowledge of the vampire to Edward, and teach him all the rules. We would have to leave, for at least a little while, so he could get control of his thirst. In such a small town, even one death would cause quite a stir.

I could feel him, and I knew that he was finished hunting. But there was something wrong. He was feeling worried, and I wondered what had happened. I searched his emotions, but all I got was worry and tension.

After he had woken, he had been elated, overjoyed. Now, something new was bothering him. Did killing make him uneasy? Or was it something else, something I had yet to find out about?

"Edward? Is everything okay?" I called out. The darkness didn't make it difficult for me to see him emerge from the forest. Vampires have perfect night vision.

"It's just… I feel guilty, deserting Zoey like that. Could we at least go find her, and explain?"

Of course. That girl he'd been with, the rude, gothic one. I'd completely forgotten that we had just left her, out alone in the dark, which was definitely not a good idea, seeing as I couldn't be the only vampire that hung around here. And not all vampires prefer animals to humans.

"Shoot," I muttered, though Edward still heard me.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice worried. "Is she in trouble?"

I focused my power on any strong energy in the area, and almost fell backward at the force that greeted me.

"She's in trouble all right. And there's someone else, another girl. And a man. The girls are scared, and the man is angry as hell. Not only that, he's a vampire, and he's hunting."

We glanced at each other, and then started running.

**Zoey**

I glared at the man, hoping that I looked dangerous, though the chances of that were very low. He was, after all, a vampire, and it's very hard to look scary to a monster.

Wishing that I'd thought to bring some kind of weapon along with me, I slowly took a step backwards. I knew that I couldn't outrun him, but maybe I could trick him into a trap.

Just as I was about to take another step, two figures flew the bushes at breakneck speed. I recognized the first at once: Rosalie, the vampire that Edward had disappeared with. The second, it took me a minute, and when I recognized him, I did a double take. It was Edward, but he was changed. His face was pale, his eyes tawny. He looked stronger, and almost frightening.

No. This couldn't be. My Edward, a vampire? Why? And how could this have happened? It was unbelievable, and I wouldn't accept it. I couldn't. It was too crazy. One day, he's a popular human boy, the next, a _vampire?_ No. Not possible.

**Edward**

Rosalie and I rushed through the brambles and flew into the clearing where the man, Kristen, and Zoey stood, frozen with fear and shock.

Immediately, the man turned around, teeth bared. Then, he saw me. He jaw slackened, and his eyes lost some of their ferocity.

I wondered for a moment what had caused this reaction. But there was no time to consider. This man was endangering someone I cared about. Only then did I realize that it wasn't Kristen I was worried about. It was Zoey.

I realized then what had been invisible to me all this time. Zoey was what I'd been looking for. She was meant for me, and we were so perfect for each other, no matter how different we seemed. In fact, we were polar opposites. Somehow, we'd been destined for each other. Fate is a strange thing, and it often sets us on the most difficult path to understand. Zoey was my path.

I didn't know how I knew that she was The One, but I did. It was as though some kind of light was shining upon her, a light that hadn't been there before, but was now so obvious that I couldn't believe I'd ever missed it.

However, now was not the time to revel in my discovery. Now was the time to fight for my soul mate's life. She had to be saved at any cost. Even if that cost was my life.

"Ed- Edward? Is that really you?" the man asked, looking very confused, and slightly less dangerous.

I was also confused, as I had never seen this man before, yet he knew my name. Most people did, at school, but this was an adult. Who was he?

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me, after all this time, and after my, er, change of state, I suppose you'd call it," the man said.

"No," Rose gasped and turned to me. "Is that true?"

"Is _what_ true?" I asked. "I can't read minds, Rose."

"Is it true that… that he's your father?"

I just stared.

"No," I finally replied. "My father lives here, in town,"

"Ah, but he's not your birth father," the man said. "I am."

**Rosalie**

I knew it was true, no matter how much everyone else in the clearing thought it couldn't be. I could _feel_ the tender, fatherly love that this man had for Edward.

There was a resemblance, too. The hair was the same color, jet black with a slight hint of brown. They wore it the same way, too, not long or short, not overdone or messy, but natural. And their eyes changed the same way, going a tawny golden color after feeding.

I couldn't believe that this murderous man was Edward's father. He had killed his prey in such a flamboyant fashion that even I couldn't help being disgusted. Vampires don't have to be cruel creatures. Some just decide to be that way. And his father was one of those who chose to live in a cruel way, killing obviously and inhumanely, even when they he had complete control. The animals were killed crudely, and suffered much pain in their killing.

But Edward was different, and he would learn to make his kills simply and without causing long suffering to an animal.

This man would not be allowed to influence Edward, I vowed to myself. He threatened Edward's friends, and therefore threatened Edward. I was not having that. This man had to die.

_You take left. I'll take right. _I silently communicated to Edward. His feelings clashed, his curiosity battling his better judgment. Fear, not for himself, but for his friends, bubbled under the surface of his stony façade.

_OK, let's go_ he replied.

Moving with our natural speed, we began the attack, closing in on the man before he could figure out what was happening.

I allowed my instincts to take over, a feral snarl ripping through my jaws. It was time, and I was more than ready to kill again tonight if it meant helping my fledgling.

**Zoey**

I could tell that Edward and Rosalie were more than ready to kill this strange man who claimed to be Edward's father.

I couldn't believe that such a man conceived Edward. He was so horrible, and Edward was just so perfect. There was such a huge difference between the two that it wasn't a plausible idea.

And if the man who lived here really wasn't Edward's father, and this man was, would it change the way I felt about Edward? I considered this idea for a moment, and then shook my head. It wasn't possible to change that. He was meant for me, vampire or not. And if his father was an evil, murderous killer, so what? It was Edward I cared about.

Edward and Rosalie had each taken a side of the man, and were both looking quite ferocious, and very dangerous.

The man looked imploringly at Edward. "You wouldn't attack your old man, now would you, son?" he questioned Edward.

"If he threatened my friends, I sure as hell would," Edward replied.

The man looked at me and Kristen, who shuddered at his glance. She's such a baby.

"These are… friends of yours? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize." He said, though it was obvious that he couldn't have cared less about us.

Edward snarled, then he and Rosalie, totally in synch, leapt at the man.

The three of them moved in a fatal circle, and every so often, a hand would snake out and scratch at someone else, though they moved too fast for me to be able to tell who was winning. Shrieks of pain followed each small attack, and once, I saw a piece of one of the vampires fall to the ground, shivering as though it were still alive.

The fight was deadly, and I knew that it was a fight to the death. I could only hope that Edward came out of this all right. He was, after all, only just becoming a vampire.

Rosalie was suddenly in the air, and just as quickly, she returned to the ground, slamming into the man so hard it made a thunderous _crack!_ He flew backwards, and hit a tree. His head snapped back, and then Edward was on him, hands scratching as he hissed words that I could barely make out.  
"Never, ever again will you get anywhere _close_ to Zoey," he snarled.

I nearly fell over with surprise. Me? He was protecting me? He really cared? I couldn't believe it! Edward liked me!

I was so happy I could have jumped up and down and spun in circles.

But the fight wasn't over yet. The man threw Edward away from him just as he was about to throw the killing blow.

Laboriously, the man rose. He was missing an arm, and the other one didn't look too good. His legs were torn apart pretty well, and his remaining hand was missing three fingers and a chink of the palm. There was no way he could win this fight. We were home free.

**Kristen**

I hated to watch fighting, and I hated to see Edward in such a strange state. He was so pale, and I couldn't understand how he was able to rip this man apart.

My Edward had never been too violent. Sure, he'd been in a couple fights, but nothing too serious. Nothing like this, not ever. He couldn't kill this man, could he?

I was afraid. I was afraid to watch Edward kill. I was afraid of that horrid man. I was afraid of this dark forest, and all that hid in its depths.

Hell, I was afraid of everything tonight. Since when was I such a baby?

More shrieks emanated from the fight scene, but I refused to look. What if that man looked at me again? I wouldn't be able to stand it.

He was putting thoughts in my head. He wanted me to hurt the others in the clearing, and he had a way of putting images of pain and horror into my head.

I couldn't stand it for much longer. His power was overwhelming, and I was beginning to cave.

**Edward**

The whole time I was fighting, the creeping sensation that this man truly was my father continued to grow stronger, but I refused to stop. This man threatened Zoey, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. He had to die.

I could tell that Zoey and Kristen, who were hovering at the edge of the clearing, were worried. They were afraid of someone getting hurt, or someone killing.

But it was necessary. This man was a threat, and he shouldn't be here. Not here, or anywhere else, for that matter.

The girls were together, and for now, safe. That was all that mattered. Getting the girls out of here unharmed, so no one would suspect the existence of vampires.

I concentrated on the fight, on destroying the man who threatened my other half. He was going to die.

Rosalie was unusually strong, and I went on instinct. There wasn't much else I could do, as I had no vampire fighting knowledge. I was afraid that my ignorance would be my downfall, but the man didn't seem to have much fight in him.

"Please," he said, "You can't kill your own father! I gave you life, and this is how you repay me?"

I simply fought all the harder.

Who was this man to claim parental rights over me? I knew now that the people in Samrem that had cared for me were not my true parents, but no one in this town could be if Zoey was right about the whole alternative universe thing.

Of course, I was certain that she _was_ right; what else could the answer be? The three of us were different than others, which was why we'd been either the height of cool or the lowest of uncool. Zoey had been the opposite of Kristen, or me. She had stated her difference, we had made ours blend.

None of the other kids were like us; they were always distant, not ever thinking of rebelling, and just a little _too_ perfect. Maybe because they weren't real?

It was a little crazy, a little far-fetched. But it was all I had to explain myself.

This man was _not_ going to ruin my fantasy of the perfect life once I got out of here. I would find my parents, and then find a way to keep Zoey with me. Rose would stay close, just to teach me vampire ways and laws.

But what about all the people I had befriended here? I was friends with at least half my grade, plus some who were in other grades.

What about my best friend, Cole? Could the people of this universe travel to the universe I truly belonged in?

And would Cole want to come with me? I didn't want to put him in the position I'd been in for my entire life: Not feeling as though I truly belonged, an outcast no matter how popular I was.

That was why I had become so popular. I wanted the love of others; it made me feel just a little more welcome, a little more included. It was almost as though I did belong here if everyone adored me.

So now, I've found that a whole new world awaits me, and I could have the life I was meant to have, the one I'd always dreamt of. And this man comes along and says he's my _father?_ He's ruining the fantasy, and I am not letting it happen.

**Rosalie**

Edward is a pretty decent fighter for a newborn. It's quite entertaining to watch.

I could tell he was basically fighting on instinct, but his "father" didn't seem to have any sort of training whatsoever.

I knew that after this fight was over, I had to help Edward get his plan to work, then escape with him and Zoey. The Kristen girl might have to come too, as a secrecy precaution.

I wonder how Edward plans to stay with Zoey. I can tell they are soul mates. The air around them is like electricity, and nothing will ever break that bond. What they have is something special, and it will be completely effortless. They are like yin and yang; they are the other half of each other.

I know that I will have to stay with Edward to teach him the vampire way, but after that, I am going to find my soul mate; I've been around too long to stay on my own forever. I want what Edward and Zoey will have; I want true love. I want to know that there is someone out there who will accept me for what I am, blood-sucker or not. I need the one who will make me laugh through my tears, who will listen and be there for me for all eternity.

A roar of pain interrupted my lovey-dovey thoughts, and I snapped back to the present. Edward needed help, although he hadn't been doing too badly. The man was going down.

**Zoey**

The fight was almost over. Time seemed to stretch on and on, each moment lingering like the moment after a kiss, when the feeling stays tingling on your lips. The seconds moved as slowly as if they had been minutes, or even hours.

All I could think about was Edward. Was he hurt? Would his "father" hurt him?

Eventually, I stopped watching the fight. It was unbearable, and I couldn't witness Edward getting hurt. But at the same time, I didn't want to be looking away if he did get hurt. I wanted to get to his side as fast as I could, to help him in any way possible. I didn't have many nursing skills, only a little babysitting training, but I would do anything to save him.

Occasionally, loud snaps and cracks reverberated around the clearing, almost like thunder crackling in a storm. That was probably what everyone in town would think. No one would ever guess what was happening in the woods tonight, and even if I survived to tell the tale, no one would believe me. Most people in town are firmly Catholic, and things such as vampires completely contradict their beliefs. I would probably become even more shunned than I already am if I told my story, and my parents could never forgive me. They would have to move down the social ladder, and since that is all that matters to them, I would hardly be welcome at the dinner table each night.

Cautiously, I peeked at the fight. It seemed to be coming to a close, but I couldn't tell. The vampires moved so quickly, it was impossible to see what was happening.

Suddenly, the man was against a tree again, both Rosalie and Edward moving in on him, looking very much like, well, vampires.

The man didn't seem to be trying to get up, so I decided the fight was over, and it was safe to keep watching.

I wish I had looked away, because what happened next was the most horrible, terrifying thing I have ever witnessed.

**Kristen**

I shuddered as more and more pictures of death and destruction filled my head, even though I had to admit that they intrigued me. Somehow, the man was not only putting his thoughts into my head, but his feelings too.

Or maybe… maybe these thoughts weren't a stranger's, but my own. Maybe I was turning into one of the monsters that were fighting in the clearing. As I considered this, I suddenly felt the need to be fighting along side not Edward or Rosalie, but the man they opposed.

The man glanced at me from his position at the base of the tree. He seemed about to give up.

No! He couldn't stop, not now. Together we could beat those tow children!

Whoa. Where had _that_ thought come from?

Suddenly I felt that I was not alone inside my head. Something felt strange, and invaded. I was afraid.

The man frowned; obviously disappointed that his mind trick hadn't worked the way he wanted it to. I shivered, feeling completely vulnerable, and much shaken.

I didn't know what I could do. The man could get inside my head, and that couldn't be a good thing. If I spoke aloud, everyone in the clearing would hear me, and so there was no chance of making an escape plan.

Maybe I could silently communicate to Zoey, and only Zoey. It might be possible, almost like a private message in a chat room.

I concentrated as hard as I could, focusing all my energy on a message to Zoey.

However, before I could so much as form the words in my head, a splitting pain shot through my head, like the world's largest migraine. I cried out in shock and pain, my head feeling as though it would split in two. Sadly enough, all I could think was, this must be how Harry Potter feels.

Then, I blacked out.

**Edward**

We've underestimated this vampire's power, and I know it.

Rose and I had him pinned against a tree, and were moving in for the kill when I felt it.

It wasn't so much a physical sensation as it was a burst of pure energy moving between Rose and me.


End file.
